moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Metalheads: Battle Royale
The Metalheads: Battle Royale is a 2029 superhero film written and directed by Jackson Kelley. It is a sequel to 2028's The Metalheads and stars Jackson Kelley, Zac Streeter, Daniel Gentry, Sam Kundred, Andrew Collier, and Brady Weese reprising their roles from the previous film, with the new cast addition of Kyler Nats. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Eddie Raymond, a teenage whiz-kid who morphed into a hideous monster. *Zac Streeter as Vic Rattlehead, a living skeleton and Eddie's roommate. *Daniel Gentry as Snaggletooth, a mutated pig bent on destruction. *Sam Kundred as Jack O. Lantern, a living jack-o-lantern banished from Hell. *Andrew Collier as Painkiller, a cyborg angel. *Brady Weese as Murray, the last of an alien race called the Tritovians. *Kyler Nats as The Battle Master, a leader of an annual battle royale. *Brody Clark as Bartholomew, The Battle Master's assistant who helps the heroes. *Ryan Curran as Owen Wright/Metal Man, a former enemy of Eddie and Vic's. Plot During a bank robbery by Knucklehead, The Metalheads show up to thwart his plans. During the battle, Knucklehead suddenly disappears as he is about to kill Eddie. Right after, the team takes a Subway break at the top of the Hollywood sign. Much later, they all go to the lair, which Snaggletooth had purchased since the first film. Meanwhile, on distant planet Riapra, The Battle Master has watched his latest battle royale finish. He needs a new battle, so he summons some metal mascots. The Metalheads are all roped into his Battle Royale while doing normal stuff. Eddie, Painkiller, and Jack are placed in the Headbanger Region, Vic is placed in the Mosh Pit region, and Snaggletooth and Murray are placed in the Devil Horn region. The first battle includes Eddie versus Sargent D, a wisecracking soldier. Eddie easily defeats him by morphing into his Fear of the Dark form. Eddie finds out Metal Man is in his region, fighting Allister Fiend. Metal Man wins. Another battle is Roy versus Jesterhead. Jack and Painkiller are forced to fight each other, with Painkiller sparing Jack's life, being teammates. The Battle Master cannot take this, so after Painkiller leaves, Jack is faced off against some henchmen, defeating them all but one. However, that henchman is killed by a turret. After the second bracket, Vic is faced off against Hector, a gatekeeper for the realm of HammerFall. Vic defeats him easily. Knucklehead is seen getting defeated by X-Face of Mushroomhead. Not Man has returned somehow, and right before he says hello to Vic, he is killed by Chaly from Overkill. Snaggletooth is shown facing off against a Mad Butcher, who he beats quickly. Murray is next to fight, against Set Abominae. Murray wins. With Murray's victory, round 1 has finished. Eddie is faced off against Metal Man, obliterating him. Painkiller is next, fighting Roy, and he wins. The second bracket finishes, and then Vic is faced off against Fangface, Jack's evil cousin, beating him. X-Face eventually trumps Chaly, surprisingly. Snaggletooth is facing Ziltoid, a living worm. Murray fights The Guy from Disturbed, and sadly, Murray loses, and is supposed to be executed, but The Guy is shot at from the same turret. The turret manner is Bartholomew, The Battle Master's assistant, who wants the Metalheads to win. The Guy leaves, and then Murray finds Jack. Eddie and Painkiller are forced to fight, and Eddie wins. Murray flies over, and gets Painkiller, saying all three of them lost their battles and The Battle Master is rigging it. Henry from Black Sabbath fights Knarrenheinz from Sodom. Vic fights X-Face and defeats him, while Snaggletooth fights The Guy in retaliation for defeating Murray. The final rounds commence with Eddie and Henry fighting, while Snaggletooth and Vic fight each other. Vic and Eddie win, but Snaggletooth escapes the arena. Eddie and Vic face off against each other. After a hard battle, Eddie wins, sparing Vic's life. The Battle Master gets angry, and crashes onto the course. Snaggletooth, Jack, Painkiller, and Murray jump into the ring, and they all fight the Battle Master. Just as The Battle Master is winning, he is knocked back by Bartholomew, who had been rigging the matches so that The Metalheads came out alive. Bartholomew explains that The Metalheads are the key to saving the universe as The Battle Master Kills him. United once more, The Metalheads kill The Battle Master, and head back to Earth. In a post credits scene, Painkiller experiences visions of the future, setting up The Concept War.